Wonder Woman VS She-Ra
Wonder Woman VS She-Ra is a fanon Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting Wonder Woman of DC Comics against She-Ra of the He-Man series. Description DC vs. He-Man! The two princesses of power will duke it out! Brains! Brawn! And of course, beauty! Which queen of justice will prevail? Interlude (Cue: Theme of Death Battle ) Wizard: "The princess is often seen in media as merely a damsel in distress. A reward for the hero who often just sits around looking pretty waiting to be rescued." Boomstick: "But hey, at least there are some exceptions to that rule!" Wizard: "Like Diana of Themyscira, AKA Wonder Woman." Boomstick: "And She-Ra, the Princess of Power. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Wonder Woman (Cue: The Goddess Princess of Themyscira (Felipe Mike)) Wizard: "Long off the coasts of Europe, there is an island called Themyscira, inhabited by-" Boomstick: "HOT WARRIOR WOMEN!" Wizard: "The... The Amazons. Once women slain by men reincarnated by the Olympian gods, the Amazons were gifted with superhuman strength and wisdom." Boomstick: "Not to mention superhuman racks and thighs! Seriously, I know where I'm planning my next vacation." Wizard: "The island was ruled by Hippolyta, who was the first woman on the island to be reincarnated, after being brutally murdered tens of thousands of years ago... as a cave woman." Boomstick: "Man, where was that guy raised, in a cave-Oh, right. Well, it wasn't long before the queen decided she wanted to have a baby. But, due to their island having a pretty strict 'No Boys Allowed' rule, she couldn't do it the old fashioned and fun way. So instead, she made a little sculpture out of clay and had the gods insert the soul of an unborn kid into it." Wizard: "And... For reasons that escape all scientific reasoning... This clay doll became Diana of Themyscira, and as she grew up into a strong and beautiful Amazon warrior, she took up her mother's former superhero title... Wonder Woman." (Cue: Wonder Woman's Flying Theme (LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham)) Wizard: "Diana was given many gifts from the gods at 'birth', including will from Artemis, speed and flight from Hermes," Boomstick: "And her hotness from Aphrodyte, of course. But in typical princess fashion, Diana wasn't too keen on being cooped up all the time on her island, just being surrounded by other... hot... women that... Would probably... have fun with... each other by-" Wizard: "-SO, in order to get a glimpse at Man's World, Hippolyta held a tournament, where the victor would go and explore it. However, Diana was forbidden to enter due to her status. But, that didn't stop her from entering in a disguise and emerging as the Amazon's champion." Boomstick: "Now Diana could see all the men she wanted... Heh heh." Work in progress... She-Ra Death Battle Pre-Fight Fight K.O.! Results Category:AdamGregory03 Category:Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' Death Battles